


Planned Serendipity

by teal_shadow



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_shadow/pseuds/teal_shadow
Summary: Jinwoo takes a vacation leave for the very first time in two years. He's all excited for his summer getaway in Bali until he sees his ex-boyfriend, Mino, boarding the same flight.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Planned Serendipity

Kim Jinwoo let out a sigh as he alighted from his taxi that brought him to the Gimpo Airport. It was early enough and he was glad at how no one seemed to know who he was. Having worked as a model and actor for the past decade has made it difficult for him to be out and about.

 _'This is all Seungyoon’s fault'_ , he thought to himself as he entered and went about to look for a place that sold hot coffee. He desperately needed one.

_Two months ago_

Jinwoo was currently nursing a somewhat lukewarm beer. He was dead tired but the crew wanted to celebrate their recently wrapped up drama. It ended with satisfactory ratings. Don’t get him wrong, he is proud and content. It’s just he was never one to party until the sun is up.

“Hyung,” he heard a familiar voice call. He turned his attention to Seungyoon who was fresh out of the dance floor. His raven bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“Yoon, don’t mind me. This is your night.” he gave the younger boy a sincere smile. 

“It’s your night too, hyung! The amount of people posting on Naver about having such a bad second lead syndrome because of you is insane.” Yoon argued passionately which made Jinwoo laugh. The younger was clearly intoxicated. Jinwoo placed his half-finished beer on the small patio table and put his arm around his much taller dongsaeng’s shoulder to steady the slightly swaying boy. 

“C’mon. Let me text Simon hyung to pick us up and take us to my place. We’ll continue the celebration at brunch tomorrow.” Jinwoo held his phone to his ear while Yoon nodded to the older’s proposal. 

Fifteen minutes later, goodbyes were said and they’re currently waiting for the elevator to take them away from the rooftop bar and to the basement parking where Simon was waiting. 

The drive to Jinwoo’s apartment was a bit long because of the Friday night traffic in Seoul. Yoon was currently sleeping in the spacious backseat of Jinwoo’s van. He decided to open his phone. As per usual, there was a barrage of SNS updates. Friends were congratulating him on his private accounts. It put a smile to his face. Despite his exterior appearance and humble disposition, Jinwoo really valued and sought others’ validation. He admits to being insecure. 

_'But wasn’t everybody?'_ , he comforted himself. 

He was almost nodding off as well when Simon announced that they had arrived. He thanked his manager and asked him for help to get Yoon up to his apartment. It took about half an hour to drag a lethargic 25 year old to his guest bedroom. He thanked Simon again and bid him good night. Simon reminded Jinwoo of his day off tomorrow and praised him again for a spectacular job on his wrapped up drama. After, he made sure to properly lock up and wash off the smell of smoke and alcohol on his body. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Seungyoon and Jinwoo were in a café near his apartment complex. They woke up a bit late and were glad to miss the lunch rush hour. It was 3pm already but it was going to be their first meal of the day. The younger was currently nursing a headache which amused Jinwoo. They both requested for their usual. They were regulars after all. When they finished getting some food into their system and their raging headaches subsided by downing some paracetamol, Yoon turned to Jinwoo.

“Hyung,” he began. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that got the older curious as to what was going to be said.

“What is it this time? It better not be another blind date.” Seungyoon was notorious for setting Jinwoo up with many of his friends that are single and had the same sexual preference as he did. Jinwoo is bisexual. He’d known since high school. Most dates he went to, courtesy of Kang Seungyoon, were bland and boring. But there were some notable ones, like Dara-noona, a composer and band member Brian Kang, and of course the choreographer Lee Seunghoon. He almost entered into a relationship with these three until he started recalling memories of _him_ . _He_ always appeared to ruin the picture and Jinwoo was sure he’d end up alone for a longer time. He needed to forget about _him_ so he told Seungyoon to stop and the younger did. Jinwoo let himself focus on work and before he knew it, two years had passed. He had his career, his family, and his friends. That was all he needed.

Seungyoon let out a chuckle, which pulled Jinwoo out of his reminiscing. 

“It’s not. But that option is still viable you know. Sadly, Dara noona is like you. She won’t date anyone now. Brian is too busy composing but I know that song he wrote about you is still on your playlist. Hoony hyung is on the other side of the world right now. Which brings me to my new proposal, why don’t you go on an _Eat, Pray, Love_ trip?” Seungyoon’s eyes were almost shimmering but he blamed the afternoon sunlight for it. Jinwoo couldn’t help roll his eyes at the proposal though.

“I know about Dara noona because I see her as much as I see you and besides, we got into a more sibling dynamic and were never close to being a couple. Brian didn’t compose You Were Beautiful for me and I can’t help but want to support him as a friend. Hoony told me about it before he left and promised to get me a souvenir I’d want from Switzerland before he comes home. As for the trip…”

“Come on, hyung. Please…you’re burned out and I know more than anyone, Simon hyung included, that you need a break. I’ll pay for it! Consider it an early birthday present!” Seungyoon was giving Jinwoo full blown puppy eyes and pouty lips this time. It was hard to turn down the younger one when he resorted to this tactic. The younger also had a point, he’d been meaning to take a short hiatus but never got around to thinking about what he wanted. 

“Fine,” he relented as Seungyoon hugged him from across the table. 

So here was Jinwoo now, two hours early for his flight and texting Seungyoon that he was already checked in and just waiting for boarding. He’ll only be gone for a week. The company readily agreed and that was that. With a detailed itinerary that Seungyoon had arranged, Jinwoo is now bound for Bali. He just hopes it’ll work on shaking off his feeling of burnout and that Seungyoon won’t be troubled that he’ll be living with two cats and a dog for a week. 

*

Mino let out a huff of frustration. His morning was such a mess despite the weeks of preparation he put into it. His alarm didn’t go off because his phone didn’t have any battery, which meant he forgot to plug his charger and inevitably led to him scrambling for his stuff and leaving Jhonny without so much as a kiss and breakfast. He hopes she can forgive him. Jihoon texted he’d be there soon to pick her up. There was exactly a half hour left for him to check in and he knows he’s pushing his luck. He prayed to whichever god that he makes it to his flight.

This trip was a way for Mino to unwind and get back to composing music or creating art. For the past few months, he’s had absolutely no inspiration. His creativity wavered by the monotonous routine of his everyday life as a producer and designer.

Jiho came by his studio on a Thursday night with this crazy suggestion of doing a _soul searching_ trip to Bali in July. He told Mino that a friend offered him a package but Jiho needed to help promote one of his up and coming artists that week so he had turned it down. As Mino didn’t have anything pressing on his schedule for the next months, he agreed. 

_'What’s the harm? I’ll take any suggestions at this point',_ Mino thought as he and Jiho decided to get some caffeine in their system even if it’s past dinnertime. 

Turned out the friend Jiho was talking about was Kang Seungyoon, the singer and actor. The three of them met up late May to discuss the details. It was a bit awkward for Mino but Seungyoon was friendly and he was at least comfortable with sharing his dilemma with the younger.

“That settles it then. Here’s your flight schedules and itinerary successfully sent to your email.” Seungyoon smiled at him and Jiho clapped his back. 

“Remember to make the most out of Bali! I need you to be producing music soon or designing for a new line even. It pains us to see you struggling, man.” the elder was right and Mino knew that, so he gave out a resigned sigh. He looked at Seungyoon and gave the younger a grateful smile.

“I didn’t know you moonlighted as a travel agent. Too much time on your hands?” he teased.

“Hey! I only did Jiho hyung a favor!” the younger protested while Mino and Jiho laughed.

Miraculously, he got through check-in without any issues. The flight was just announced to be boarding when he made it to the designated waiting area. He didn’t have much hand carry so he opted to line up. He knew he was flying business class but he didn’t mind the extra wait. It was even refreshing that no one seemed to recognize him. The chatters were all focused on what his fellow passengers were expecting of sunny Bali. He couldn’t help but feel the same.

He was in the middle of looking for his seat when he saw someone familiar. _He_ was too good to be true. ' _This can’t be happening'_ kept being repeated in Mino’s thoughts. It’s been too long since he last saw _him_. _He_ haunts his dreams, his fantasies, his thoughts. Here _he_ was in the flesh after two long years. 

“Jinwoo hyung,” he whispered. The elder hasn’t changed. _He_ was still as beautiful as when they both said goodbye. Mino felt his heart clenching yet Jinwoo hasn’t seemed to notice him yet. He seemed to be engrossed in what was playing on his headphones and staring outside. Mino let out a breath to attempt to calm his emotions. He decided to open the luggage bin and settle down his aisle seat before attempting to catch Jinwoo’s attention.

When he sat down, he felt the elder turn. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the one that got away and instead turned his attention to his clenched fist on his lap.

“Mino,” he heard Jinwoo breathlessly say. He let out a nervous laugh and decided to face the stricken expression of the only person who ever made his heart race.

“It’s been a long time, hyung.” the elder looked solemn when Mino said this.

“Yeah, it has.” Jinwoo said. The last thing Mino wanted was to make Jinwoo uncomfortable knowing the elder rarely indulged in what seemed to be a vacation because none of his staff or manager were present. 

“It’s nice seeing you, hyung. Don’t let me rain on your parade. I’m not here to ruin your vacation.” Mino apologetically said, which shocked Jinwoo.

“How did you—” before Jinwoo could finish, Mino smiled. 

“Smart guess?,” he joked to ease the tension between them. Jinwoo giggled. Mino mentally gave himself a high five because he knew he succeeded.

“Okay. Thank you so much.” Jinwoo gave him a smile and returned his earphones to his ears signaling the end of their conversation. Mino smiled as well because this was a good start of a serendipitous meeting. 

The flight didn’t have much turbulence so Jinwoo ended up nodding off. Mino looked at him from his tablet. The fashion article he was reading was full of bullshit anyway. He noticed that Jinwoo’s position would lead to the elder straining his neck. He bit his bottom lip debating whether or not it was going to be okay but decided for the selfish choice. He slowly scooted closer to the elder and held his face. Jinwoo’s cheeks were soft and looking at it closer, he didn’t have any makeup on. Blushing, Mino realized how creepy he was being but there was no going back now. He gently lifted Jinwoo’s head and placed it on his left shoulder making sure the elder was comfortable. He didn’t need to adjust much because Jinwoo, in his deep slumber, suddenly cuddled up to him. This made Mino blush harder and for the remaining five hours of their trip, Jinwoo remained in the same position. 

With the announcement of their near arrival at Denpasar, Jinwoo finally stirred awake. Mino’s shoulder was numb but he couldn’t care less. Jinwoo still looked like an angel waking up. When the elder noticed their position, his face turned crimson and he sat up. Mino laughed.

“It’s alright! I didn’t want you getting a stiff neck. Also, you looked sleep deprived judging by the look of your eyes.” Mino teased. The elder immediately went to his visual’s defense.

“Hey! I don’t have bags under my eyes. This flight was just earlier than what I’m used to waking up at.” his voice gradually grew softer with the last statement. Mino chuckled again. 

“Honestly, it’s fine hyung! You weren’t heavy at all.” Mino smiled and Jinwoo let out a resigned sigh. 

“If you say so. Thank you.” the conversation ended there as the pilot began to announce their arrival.

Mino was easily able to retrieve his hand baggage while Jinwoo didn’t seem to have any and opted to alight first. The elder looked to be keeping a distance from him once they arrived at the baggage counter. They stood waiting across from each other. Jinwoo looked too focused on the conveyor belt holding the luggage from their flight. Mino sighed. He expected as much from his ex. It was going to be difficult to go back to something akin to friendship. But Mino really wanted to take this chance. It was something he never saw coming at all. He was used to supporting the love of his life from the sidelines ever since they said goodbye. He wanted to shoot a shot at being a part of _his_ life again. Mino was resolute with this decision. He wasn’t going back to Seoul without being at least acquainted once more with Kim Jinwoo. 

Mino noticed that Jinwoo got his luggage but he was still waiting on one of his duffel bags to show up. At this rate, he’ll lose him. Tapping his foot impatiently, he kept glancing back and forth from Jinwoo walking away to the conveyor belt. Finally, his bag appeared. He quickly snatched it up and muttered _excuse me_ to a pair of girls blocking his path. Jinwoo was far away from him now. He cursed and attempted to walk briskly. 

By the time he caught up to the elder, Jinwoo was glaring at a sign. Mino followed his gaze and there a man stood with a sign in _Hangul_ saying _Welcome to Bali, Mr. Kim Jinwoo and Mr. Song Minho!_ Mino was stunned. Apparently, he and Jinwoo were going to be staying in one hotel.

_'Is this good or bad?'_ , Mino let out a defeated sigh. ' _So much for serendipity, this looks like a set up and hyung might think as much'_ , Mino thought and was afraid at how this week seemed to be turning into a disaster already.

  
  



End file.
